SERVANT OF EVIL
by haruhi-chan125
Summary: esta es una historia adaptada a mis hermanos favoritos Haruna y Kido de una cancion de mis otros hermanos cantantes favoritos len y rin kagamine de vocaloid la cancion se llama servant of evil de como los celos de una princesa pueden llevar a algo mas
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi nuevo fic de haruna y kido ( últimamente solo se me ocurren de haruna ) esta basado en una de mis canciones favoritas de vocaloid de los gemelos kagamine aunque habrá unos ligeros cambios en la historia los paréntesis son pensamientos y si por algún caso tengo que interferir pondré N/A.

Inazuma eleven no pertenece es de level-5 solamente es mió en mis sueños, como tampoco es mía la canción y tampoco vocaloid lastimosamente.

SERVANT OF EVIL

Hace mucho tiempo existía un reino de la maldad quien lo gobernaba una chica de 14 años de edad su nombre era Haruna Otonashi, ella vivia una vida de lujos con todo lo que podia desear, con muchas mucamas y sirvientes pero había un sirviente con mucho parecido a la princesa pues el era su hermano….. su gemelo.

Su nombre era Yuuto Otonashi era muy similar a la princesa que cualquiera que lo viera con el cabello suelto y vestido diría que es ella.

Yuuto: princesa la merienda esta lista

Haruna: Gracias Yuuto

Luego de la merienda el le dijo algo muy interesante para ella

Yuuto: Princesa el príncipe Kazemaru vendrá a hacer unos tramites para formar una alianza con su país y el nuestro.

Haruna: El príncipe Kazemaru dijiste? –el asiente- en serio dicen que el es muy guapo y rico, si me caso con el tendría mas poder y riquezas – esbozo una sonrisa malvada- asi que tengo que casarme con el a como de lugar.

Mientras tanto con el príncipe Kazemaru ( N/A: para que quede claro el vive al otro lado del mar)

Kazemaru: sirviente prepara todo para el viaje

Sirviente: entendido su majestad, pero dice la gente que su princesa es una tirana

Kazemaru: Bahh… son solo chismes que la gente inventa al no tener nada que hacer

Sirviente: Deacuerdo

Volviendo con Haruna

Haruna: que me pondré para cuando el llegue? Tu que dices Yuuto?

Yutto: pues no lo se mi princesa con todo se ve hermosa

Haruna: gracias

Con el príncipe Kazemaru

Kazemaru: con que hubieron problemas en el mecanismo? Ohh bueno iré a explora un poco

Dicho esto salio a explorar ese lugar sin darse cuenta de que choco con alguien

Kazemaru: lo lamento estas bien?

?: Si no te procupes y tu?

Kazemaru: si estoy bien

¿?: como te llamas?

Kazemaru: Soy el príncipe Kazemaru y tu?

¿? : Mi nombre es Fuyuka, la princesa Fuyuka

Kazemaru al ver su sonrisa tan sincera se enamoro de ella al igual ella que el.( N/A: me cuesta escribir esto por que odio a fuyuka lo siento si algún fan de fuyuka lo esta leyendo pero es la verdad)

Inmediatamente se digieron lo que sentían cada uno lo que sentían y se hicieron novios pero la noticia llego rápido donde la princesa quien se enfureció

Haruna: COMO QUE EL PRINCIPE SE QUEDO CON ESA PRINCESA DE SEGUNDA?

Yuuto: Si así es, eso fue lo que me dijeron los sirvientes princesa

Haruna: Yuuto necesito que vaya a investigar

Yuuto: deacuerdo

Cuando el llego al país de la princesa fuyuka se la encontró junto al principe Kazemaru

Kazemaru: Hola, disculpa quien eres tu?

Yuuto: Buenas tardes su majestad mi nombre es Yuuto soy un sirviente de un país vecino

En un instante las miradas de Yuuto y Fuyuka se cruzaron y se enamoraron fue a amor a primera vista

Kazemaru: Mi nombre es Ichirouta Kazemaru mucho gusto

Fuyuka: Hola mi nombre es Fuyuka es un gusto

Yuuto: el gusto es mío, bueno prosigan con su paseo me tengo que ir al puerto

Mintras el iba ella se quedo pensando sobre el, luego decidió alcanzarlo antes de que se fuera y decirselo

-EN EL PUERTO-

Fuyuka: Espera!

Yuuto: que sucede su majestad?

Fuyuka: N-necesito decirte algo

Yuuto: Digame

Fuyuka: Me enamore de ti se que es pronto pero es cierto

Yuuto: Yo tambien me he enamorado de usted

Fuyuka : Pero yo ya estoy con el príncipe Kazemaru

Yuuto: si asi lo desea lo podemos mantener en secreto

Fuyuka: me parece bien

DE REGRESO CON HARUNA

Yuuto: princesa es cierto, los rumores son ciertos el príncipe Kazemaru esta con ella

Haruna: con que es cierto? Mhm –esboza una sonrisa malvada- bueno le daré un pequeño regalo a la princesa Fuyuka jajajajajajaja!

TERMINE! EL PRIMER CAPITULO EN CUANTO TENGA TIEMPO SUBO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO LO SIENTO SI PUSE MUY MALVADA A HARUNA PERO ASI ES LA HISTORIA TAMBIEN LAMENTO PONER A FUYUKA CON KAZEMARU Y YUUTO NO DEBI ABERLES PESTO CON ELLA Y MANCHAR SUS NOMBRES…

BUENO SI LES GUSTO DEJEN REVIEWS BUENAS NOCHES O TARDES O DIAS LO QUE SEA!

BYE, BYE! =)


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA! He aquí la segunda parte DISFRUTEN!

La princesa Haruna armo sus tropas de batalla y las mando al país de la princesa Fuyuka declarando así la guerra entre los dos países. Mientras con Yuuto, Haruna le había encargado algo mas importante para ella…..asesinarla, mientras sus tropas atacaban.

Así que para atraer a Fuyuka, Yuuto le escribió una carta:

Querida princesa:

He decidido abandonar a mi princesa y todo lo demás solo para estar contigo, estar a tu lado, entregarte todo lo que te puedo dar, te espero en el bosque.

Cuando uno de los sirvientes de la princesa Fuyuka le entrego la carta ella no dudo en abrirla. Cuando ella la abrió la carta su rostro se ilumino de la felicidad y emociono saliendo corriendo del castillo ignorando por completo a Kazemaru.

Fuyuka: -corriendo- (será posible? En verdad abandono todo solo para estar conmigo?)

Cuando llego al bosque se llevo una gran sorpresa, su país era atacado, busco y busco a su amado para que la protegiera y la sacara de allí pero…..

Fuyuka: Yuuto ayúdame por favor ayúdame te necesito

Yuuto: Yo…n-no puedo, lo siento

Fuyuka: P-pero a que te refi…..

Muy tarde Yuuto le habia clavado una navaja una navaja, con todo su dolor, se sentía el peor ser en el mundo pero eran ordenes de su reina que debía cumplir para ver a su hermana feliz poniendo su dolor atrás.

Fuyuka: Y-yu-yuuto p-por que? –dijo colapsando y muriendo al instante-

Yuuto: Lo siento –dijo llorando a mares- LO SIENTO!

Cuando el ataque termino Yuuto regreso al castillo con ayuda de unas guardias. Llegando al castillo le dio una buena noticia a ella y devastadora para el

Yuuto: Listo….ella ya no esta aquí

Haruna: Que bueno –lo mira- Y-yuuto –dijo asombrada al verlo lleno de sangre-

Yuuto: je, parece que la asuste.

En el bosque se encontraba Kazemaru abrasando y llorando el frió cuerpo de su amada, llorando amargamente y para su sorpresa al sabia quien le había hecho eso a ella

Kazemaru: Fuyuka, te vengare no importe lo que pase vengare tu muerte.

Fue en busca de una persona que estaba armando una venganza contra la tirana princesa Haruna ,ellos buscaban venganza por todo lo que les había hecho

Kazemaru: Necesito que me ayudes

¿?: Que quieres?

Kazemaru: Me uniré a tu resistencia para vengar la muerte de mi princesa

¿?: Deacuerdo que comience el show

Kazemaru: Gracias…..Natsumi

Natsumi: Bien comencemos con la revolución!

Y esta fue la segunda parte de SERVANT OF EVIL espero les haya gustado

¿merezco reviews?

NOS VEMOS!


	3. Chapter 3

**SERVANT OF EVIL CAP 3**

La gente se preparaba para la guerra, se armaban con espadas y antorchas estaban decididos derrocarían a la tirana.

Dos personas se encontraban planeándolo todo para que saliera a la perfección.

Natsumi: Atacaremos el castillo dentro de 1 hora

Kazemaru: Deacuerdo, tu y yo atacaremos la parte de el frente del castillo

Natsumi: Entraremos y la buscaremos

Kazemaru: Deacuerdo, vamos!

-luego de 1 hora-

Natsumi: Bien, a llegado la hora de librarnos de esa tirana

La gente: SIIIIIIII!

Kazemaru; Pagara por todo lo que nos hizo

La gente: SIIIIII!

Kazemaru: Andando!

*NATSUMI POV*

Por fin me vengare de todo lo que me hizo sufrir.

**FLASH BACK**

Se encontraba una humilde campesina frente a su reina rogándole de rodillas

Natsumi: Por favor se lo suplico!

Haruna: No, además ¿por qué debería hacerlo?

Natsumi: -sorprendida- ¿Y todavía pregunta por que? ESTA MAS QUE CLARO, SU AVARICIA A LLEVADO AL PUEBLO A LA MISERIA!

Haruna: Y?

Natsumi: ES UNA…. YA NO TENEMOS LOS RECURSOS SUFUCIENTES!

Haruna: ¿Y por que debería de importarme?

Natsumi: ES UNA…..!

Haruna: TE ATRVES LEVANTARLE LA VOS A TU REINA? GUARDIAS LLEVENSELA AL CALABOZO!

Natsumi: NO, NO SUELTENME!

Haruna: JAJAJAJAJAJA!

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Me vengare por todos aquellos que sufrieron en especial por la princesa Fuyuka.

**FIN DE NATSUMI POV**

**POV NORMAL**

Estaban enfrente del castillo atacándolo y queriendo derribar la puerta. Mientras que adentro se encontraba una princesa solitaria sin saber que hacer.

Haruna: Ahhhh –llevándose las monos a la cara- y ahora que are? Todos los sirvientes me abandonaron y me dejaron

Yuuto: Haruna…

Haruna: Yuuto, controla esa revuelta y diles que se vayan

Yuuto: Haruna esto no es una revuelta esto es… UNA REVOLUCION

Haruna: Que?

Yuuto: Tratare de ganar tiempo huye

Haruna: Huir? A donde?

Yuuto: A donde sea pero lejos de aquí-la toma del brazo- ven –se la lleva a otro cuarto-

Haruna: Pero….-dijo llorando-

Yuuto: Nada de peros –le entrega su ropa- apresúrate mi ropa te quedara, tienes que escapar y ya no mirar atrás

Haruna; No, no Yuuto no te dejare –llorando-

Yuuto: -la abraza- Todo estará bien tu y yo somos similar nada me pasara ya no debes de llorar- se oyen unos pasos- escóndete –la empuja hacia un closet-

Natsumi: TU! ES HORA DE QUE PAGES POR LO QUE HAS HECHO, SOLADADOS ATRAPENLA-la toman-

Yuuto princesa: argghh

-CON HARUNA-

Haruna: Hermano….no te dejare no dejare que hagas esto por mi –estaba a punto de salir cuando escucho algo que la dejo impactada-

Natsumi; Pagaras las consecuencias con tu sangre

Haruna: -en shock- no…..

-DEJANDO A HARUNA-

Natsumi: Tu sentencia será a las 3 cuando las campanas suenan, pero para mientras estarás encerrada en el calabozo.

Yuuto princesa: -no puso resistencia alguna- si tu fuiste malvada problemas no habrá tu sangre en mi estará y el tirano morirá-susurro y se lo llevaron-

-Haruna sale de el escondite-

Haruna: No….-mira algo en el suelo- q-que es esto? –lo recoge y lo mira bien y ve una foto de ella y Yuuto de niños- Hermano-llora-

-EN EL CALABOZO-

Estaba Yuuto amarrado por las muñecas con fuertes sogas sin ninguna duda, decidido a dar la vida por su hermana esperando tranquilamente su sentencia.

Ya eran las 3 de la tarde, las campanas sonaban ya era hora

**YUUTO POV**

Alli estaba frente a mi la guillotina, había una gran multitud, me colocaron de rodillas poniéndome la cabeza debajo de la guillotina.

Natsumi: Ya es hora-susurro-

**FIN DE YUUTO POV**

**HARUNA POV**

Corri hacia la plaza, abriéndome paso entre la gente para ver a mi hermano. Lo vi en la guillotina.

Haruna; Yuuto…-susurre- un susurro que solo el pudo escuchar haciendo levantar su mirada

**FIN DE HARUNA POV**

La plaza estaba llena de una multitud de gente que esperaba ver el fin de la tirana.

Haruna miraba a su hermano con ojo llorosos, pero hizo el esfuerzo para sonreír para que su hermano la viera sonreír por ultima vez. Cuando la vio sonreír el tambien sonrió.

Natsumi: Bien ya es hora…YA! –haciendo una seña para que bajara la hoja-

Yuuto: Ah! Es la hora de la merienda –dijo sin mas muriendo-

Haruna no pudo mas y empezó a llorar llevando consigo la foto.

Haruna: HERMANO! *snif**snif* ** …..**

Y ese fue el fin de la tirana princesa y todos la recordaran por ser la hija del mal.

**Yuuto: Si pudiera lograr yo volver a nacer pediría jugar contigo otra vez**

**FIN**

**¿ les gusto? ¿ muy emo verdad? Dejen sus reviews es un poco triste lo se pero hay peores , no se les olvide dejar reviews y leer mi próximo fic titulado Vacations!**

**BYE, BYE =)**


End file.
